ASI ES AMAR
by sakuno-chan12
Summary: una historia que le puede pasar a cuelquier chic@ que no puede decirle lo que siente a la persona q mas quiere en todo el mundo


_EL DIA EN Q EL AMOR LLEGO_

_Era un día muy soleado un día como para q el amor llegara al seigaku estaban en clase de química ya casi para salir cuando entro un chiko muy guapo a la vista de las chikas en eso el maestro lo presenta:--jóvenes les presento a su nuevo compañero Echizen Ryoma –el chiko no era muy alto, tenia unos ojos impactadores de un color dorado como el oro q impactaron a dos chikas _

_--¡son tan hermosos!—susurro una de ellas.--¿q te pasa Sakuno?—pregunto una de las chikas a su amiga q estaba muy concentrada en el chiko nuevo._

—_Emm, como ahh no nada—le contesto aun distraída. —se ve q el chiko te gusto—le dijo—no para nada!!—le contesto Sakuno sorprendida por la pregunta tan directa q le hizo su amiga—vamos tienes q admitirlo el chiko no es muy guapo pero tiene lo suyo—le dijo Tomoka (su amiga) a la pobre chika q ya estaba nerviosa._

_--esta bien pero solo un poko –le contesto nerviosa y salió para el almuerzo casi corriendo._

_Ella siempre desayunaba por las canchas le gusta observar a los chikos practicar para poder aprender algo mas ya q ella entraría en el club de tenis femenil._

_Ahí en las canchas el chiko nuevo miraba curioso a los del club en eso comenzaba un partido lo miro con detenimiento y al final solo pronuncio "MADA MADA DANE" típico de el ya q era muy serio y no habla mucho en otras palabras era muy antisocial._

_Ya se retiraba de ahí cuando tropezó con una chika._

_Gomenasai soy un poko torpe y tropiezo con…--alzo la vista y vio q había tropezado con el chiko nuevo q en su punto de vista era muy guapo --...todo –termino de decir._

_El chiko como era costumbre no dijo nada y se marcho. Al final de clases las dos amigas platicaban sobre el chiko nuevo. — oye tomo-chan creo q Ryoma-kun no es muy social- le confeso Sakuno a su amiga,--¿por q lo dices?- pregunto sorprendida la chika,-- lo q pasa es q tropecé con el…-- pero antes q terminara de hablar su amiga la interrumpió con una lluvia de preguntas q casi no entendía lo q decía—tranquila no dijo nada, solo me miro y se marcho solo eso – le contesto un poko triste ya q ella esperaba q le dijera aunque fuera un "no hay problema"._

_Al día siguiente:_

_Ryoma entro al club de tenis nadie presto atención hasta q inicio un partido con Momoshiro uno de los sempais del equipo estaban empatados (30-30) ultimo set y turno para Echizen, dejo lo mejor para el final utilizando su twist- servicie conservó su saque y gano 6 juegos a 4 al terminar el partido momo se acercó para felicitarlo._

_Buen partido para ser un novato—le dijo momo en forma de burla._

_Tú tampoco estuviste mal pero MADA MADAD DANE – típico de Ryoma siempre tan grosero._

_Al salir noto que el partido había sido visto por todos los del club y algunos estudiantes mas (Tomoka y Sakuno) el no le tomo importancia. En eso las chikas platicaban_

_Oye tomo-chan crees que si voy quiera platicar conmigo ?—pregunto la chika a su amiga._

_La verdad no se es muy serio pero aun así es muy guapo – le contesto la chika_

_Pero porque me preguntas eso? – le pregunto tomo._

_Si...simple curí...curiosidad – contesto su amiga balbuceando._

_EN LOS VESTIDORES_

_Oye ¿tu eres Ryoma Echizen verdad? – pregunto alguien detrás de el_

_Ehh... Si porque? –respondió Echizen confundido pero sin voltear._

_He estado escuchando mucho de ti yo soy Horio – contesto el muchacho a Ryoma._

_Si pues no me importa déjame empaz – le dijo Ryoma al pobre chiko._

_Escuche q venciste a momo-chan ¿Cómo lo hiciste? es uno de nuestros titulares me sorprende._

_Pues a mi no – le respondió el chiko y se dirigió a la puerta._

_Pero eso no importa ¿te unirás al club de tenis? Si es así seremos compañeros—le dijo Horio tratando de continuar la conversación pero Echizen ya estaba saliendo y con un simple ¡si! Salió del vestidor dejando al chiko solo y con la boca abierta._

_En el almuerzo Sakuno se daba valor para poder hablarle a Ryoma pero le era muy difícil; cuando se decidió lo busco y lo encontró debajo de un árbol tomando ponta de uva (su favorito) la chika con voz entrecortada le dice hola el chiko voltea y la ve parada justo frente de el._

_Ho…hola me llamo Sakuno Ryuuzaki…- pero antes de que dijera otra cosa el la interrumpió— a si la chika del otro día—Sakuno se quedo helada al ver que Echizen la recordaba._

_Bueno para que me quieres?—le dijo el chico._

_Bueno pues la verdad me gustaría saber un poco mas sobre ti—le dijo con timidez la chika._

_Esta bien que te gustaría saber—pregunto Ryoma a la chika._

_Mmm… te unirás a algún club al de tennis por ejemplo. Yo entrare en el femenil aunque soy un poco torpe no doy una de verdad—le dijo la chika y como siempre dando datos de mas como era costumbre en ella._

_Pues si ya me apunte y estoy conociendo a uno que otro que también entraran –le contesto el chico._

_Pero antes de q pudieran seguir platicando se escucho la chicharra y la chika tenia q irse._

_Bueno tengo clases luego seguimos bye—le dijo Sakuno un poco apurada._

_Al irse Ryoma exclamo "tiene el cabello demasiado largo". Pero aunque la chika le parecía algo tonta y distraída sintió algo que jamás había sentido cuando alguna chika estaba cerca de el. En ese momento no le presto atención pero al paso del día no dejaba de pensar en esa chika de cabello largo y castaño q le hacia sentir algo inexplicable. A la chika le pasaba lo mismo pero eran incapaces de demostrarlo. Al guapo de Ryoma le fascinaba el cabello largo y trenzado de la chika aunque siempre dijera lo contario. Los días pasaron Ryoma tenia que practica, como estaba en el club de tenis tenia mucha competencia si quería ser titular aunque eso no le preocupaba lo verdaderamente preocupante era poder dejar de observar a la chika que lo tenia como loco del otro lado de la cancha. Eran las clasificaciones para los titulares como es costumbre Ryoma venció a todos con facilidad y clasifico siendo el único de 1__er__ año como titular los siguientes fueron: EIJI KIKUMARU, FUJI, MOMOSHIRO, KAIDOH, TEZUKA (el capitán), OISHI, KAWAMURA Y COMO ENTRENADORA RYUUZAKI, e INUI COMO COLABORADOR ya que Ryoma le quito su lugar como titular. _

_En clase Sakuno solo pensaba en una sola cosa mejor dicho en alguien "Ryoma" los ojos profundos y dorados la desconectaban del mundo, su hermoso cabello negro con destellos verdes y su inseparable gorra para los entrenamientos le fascinaban. Al chico las pequeñas faldas de la chika lo hacían__ brivar__ pero se molestaba solo de pensar que los otros chikos podrían ver las hermosas y torneadas piernas de su gran amor secreto._

_CONTINARA…._

_Yasaku cullen eres una muy buena amiga espero te guste este fic no soy muy buena haciendo esto_

_Perdón por las faltas de ortografía. Espero sus review._

_Bye bye_


End file.
